Love Is Blind
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Ketika kau mencintai seseorang,dan kau takut mengungkapkannya karena sebuah status. Apa itu akan berlangsung lama ? Sedangkan takdir akan mempermainkan kalian. Kalian hanya akan berputar-putar pada pijakan yang sama. Yaitu ketidakpastian akan perasaan. Tak tahukah pada akhirnya akan melukai perasaan yang lembut ? Namun jika kalian menyadarinya bahwa Love Is Blind right ? re-publish
1. Chapter 1

"_Sudah Hyung bilang ! Jangan keluar rumah dan bermain tanpa ijin Hyung,Wookie-ah !"_

"_Tapi,Hyung. Wookie Cuma main sama Kyunnie dan Henly. Umma juga sudah tahu."_

"_Shireo ! Pokoknya kau harus pulang." Yesung melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya dengan kesal._

"_Sebaiknya kau ikuti maunya,Hyung."_

"_Ne,Wookie pulang dulu ne. pay..pay.." _

**Love Is Blind**

YEWOOK FANFICTION

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Drama,Family

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Yesung punya Wookie, Wookie Punya Yesung dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_Summary : _

_Ketika kau mencintai seseorang,dan kau takut mengungkapkannya karena sebuah status. Apa itu akan berlangsung lama ? Sedangkan takdir akan mempermainkan kalian. Kalian hanya akan berputar-putar pada pijakan yang sama. Yaitu ketidakpastian akan perasaan._

_Tak tahukah pada akhirnya akan melukai perasaan yang lembut ? Namun jika kalian menyadarinya bahwa Love Is Blind right ?_ ##############################################################################

Chapter 1

"_Hyung_,kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak bermain di luar ? Terutama bersama,Kyunnie dan Henly ?" Wookie mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata sipit sang _Hyung_. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar Wookie setelah insiden kecil yang biasa terjadi tadi. Biasa ? _Well_,Yesung memang biasa meminta Ryeowook untuk pulang dan tidak bermain dengan tetangganya itu. Terutama pada Kyuhyun – yang dipanggil Kyunnie tadi -.

"_Hyung_ hanya ingin Wookie tak kenapa-napa. Jadi Wookie turuti mau _Hyung_ _ne_ ?"

"_Ne,Hyung_." Bocah lima tahun itu hanya mengiyakan permintaan Hyungnya tanpa protes sedikitpun. Anak kecil selalu begitu kan ? Jika ada orang bicara mengenai kebaikan untuk dirinya,mereka pasti percaya saja.

"Kalau begitu,_Hyung_ mau mengerjakan pr dulu. Wookie istirahat saja." Ucap Yesung yang dijawab dengan anggukan sang _namdongsaeng_. Setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan bercatkan ungu itu.

YESUNG POV

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruangan _namdongsaengku_. Hatiku berdenyut. Sedikit rasa nyeri tersirat didalamnya. _Rasa apa ini ?_

Dia tak menyangka tadi adik angkatnya akan bertanya demikian. Untung saja kepolosannya itu membuatnya langsung percaya akan apa yang aku katakan. Mungkin ada benarnya ucapanku tadi,tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih benar daripada ucapan diatas. Dan soal itu,aku tak tahu jelas. Aku hanya merasa aku harus melindungi Wookie agar kejadian yang dialami adik kandungku – Jong Jin – tak terulang kembali.

Dulu keluargaku hidup biasa,bukan kehidupan yang terlalu rumit atau apa. Sekarangpun kurasa masih sama,hanya saja anggota keluarga kami berubah. Dua tahun lalu,saat aku berusia lima tahun,adik kadungku – Jong Jin – tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melintas di depan rumah tetanggaku. Semenjak saat itu,aku merasa aku hanyalah seorang _hyung_ yang payah dan tidak bisa menjaga adiknya. Melihatku murung, _umma_ dan _appaku_ – Kim JungSoo dan Kim Young Woon – mengadopsi seorang anak kecil ynag berusia sama dengan Jong Jin-_ah_. Dia bernama Kim Ryeowook. _Umma_ bilang Wookie sudah ada di panti asuhan sejak kecil,jadi dia tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Sejak itulah aku berjanji di depan makam Jong Jin-_ah_ untuk menjaga _namdongsaeng_ baruku.

YESUNG POV END

_**11 tahun kemudian**_

Yesung dan Ryeowook telah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Yesung berada di tingkat akhir di Seoul Senior High School,sedangkan Ryeowook berada di tingkat kedua di dekolah yang sama dengan Yesung. Tak ada masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hubungan mereka masih baik layaknya _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_ lainnya,hanya saja ke-_posessive_-an Kim Jong Woon – Kim Yesung – ini masih melekat dan menekan kuat Kim Ryeowook dari dunianya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Kim Yesung. Semua murid tingkat akhir sudah berkumpul di aula untuk mengadakan acara perpisahan yang juga mengikutkan para orang tua wali.

"Yesungie,duduklah. Apa kau terlalu gugup untuk bernyanyi nanti ?" Ah,Yesung adalah salah satu pengisi di acara ini. Dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk memeriahkan acara terakhir baginya di sekolah yang memberinya pembelajaran selama tiga tahun itu. Memang bukan asal pilih untuk menunjuk Yesung menjadi pengisi acara itu,mengingat suaranya yang tak boleh diragukan lagi dan harus diacungi jempol.

"_Aniyo_,_Umma_. Yesung hanya sedang mencari Wookie. Dia benar berangkat kan tadi ?"

"Tenanglah,dia bukan _yeojya_ kecil yang harus dipantau terus. Dia sudah besar,lagipula dia kan _namja_."

"Tapi,_Appa_.."

"Kita sambut Kim Yesung !" Protesan Yesung terpotong saat MC memanggil namanya. Langsung saja dia naik ke panggung dan bernyanyi. Tapi matanya berkeliling ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk mencari namja mungil besurai coklat.

YESUNG POV

Selama aku bernyanyi,aku mengedarkan mataku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Tapi,dimana dia ? Dia tak ada dimanapun. Selesainya bernyanyi aku langsung turun dan keluar aula untuk mencarinya.

_BRUKK_

"Aw.."

"Mianhe." Aku segera bangun dan mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang menabrakku.

"_Gwenchana,Hy-Hyung ?"_

"Wookie-_ah_ ? Ya ! Darimana saja kau ? Daritadi aku mencarimu. Ku kira kau takkan datang." Aku segera membicarakan apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini agar dia tahu aku sangat kalut mencarinya.

"_Mi-Mianhe,Hyung_." Melihatnya menunduk membuatku sedikit tak tega. Aku langsung merengkuhnya.

"_Gwenchana_,_kajja_ masuk. _Umma_ dan _appa_ juga sudah di dalam." Aku menuntunnya untuk masuk dan menuju ke tempat _umma_ dan _appaku_ duduk.

"Ah,kau sudah datang Wookie-_chagi_. Sini duduk,kau juga Yesungie." Ucap _umma_ saat aku dan Wookie sampai.

"_Ne,Umma."_ Jawab kami berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

3 jam berlalu,ah..acara itu sungguh membuatku lumutan. Bagaimana bisa ada acara yang lama seperti itu. Aku segera bangkit dan menggandeng Wookie untuk keluar aula ini.

"Eh ? _Hyung_,mau kemana ?"

"Kita akan pulang tentunya. _Wae_ ?"

"A..aku ada acara di club setelah ini. Tak apa kan,_Hyung_ ?"

"Kau tak bohong kan ?" Aku memicingkan mataku untuk mencari kebohongan dibalik kegelisahannya itu.

"Tentu,_Hyung_."

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucapku sebelum aku benar-benar beranjak.

YESUNG POV END

RYEOWOOK POV

Sekitar tiga jam-an,acara ini akhirnya selesai. Namun saat aku akan keluar dan menuju ke tempat Sungmin-_hyung_,Yesung-_hyung_ menggandeng tanganku.

"Eh ? _Hyung_,mau kemana ?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kita akan pulang tentunya. _Wae_ ?" Dia berkata dengan datarnya. Mungkin dia jengah sekali saat ini.

"A..aku ada acara di club setelah ini. Tak apa kan,_Hyung_ ?" Aku berbohong padanya. Karena jika aku bilang aku akan pergi dengan Sungmin-_hyung_,Kyuhyun,Henry,dan Mimi-_ge_ pasti dia tidak membolehkan.

"Kau tak bohong kan ?" Dia memicingkan mata untuk mencari tahu apakah aku berbohong atau tidak. Dengan segera aku merubah _mimic_ gelisahku.

"Tentu,_Hyung_." Jawabku mantap agar dia percaya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Katanya sebelum pergi dari tempat ini. '_Mianhe,Hyung. Aku berbohong padamu.'_ Aku menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

RYEOWOOK POV END  
"Yesungie,Wookie sudah pulang ?"

"Belum,_Umma_. Dia bilang dia ada acara di club-nya." Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. Meskipun terlihat tenang,namja bermata sipit ini sangat menghawatirkan 'adik'nya itu.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam." Ucap JungSoo selaku _umma_ yang mencemaskan anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Sanggah Yesung sebelum menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil.

YESUNG POV

Apa-apaan dia ? Membohongiku ?

Aku melajukan mobil menuju sekolahan. Sesuai perkiraanku,disana sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. Sekolahan sudah sepi. Kemana dia ?

Aku terus melajukan mobilku. Aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat ada beberapa anak yang baru keluar dari kedai soju. Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku saat mengenali salah satu wajah diantara mereka.

_SREET_

"_Kajja_ pulang !" Aku menarik tangannya yang tadinya dipapah teman-temannya.

"Aku mau pulang dengan teman-temanku,_Hyungg_~~." Ucapnya dengan suara mendayu. Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk. Aku tak menjawabnya dan mengehempaskannya ke dalam mobil di kursi penumpang.

"KAU SUDAH BERANI MEMBANTAH _HYUNGMU_,HUH !" Aku sedikit membentaknya.

"_HYUNG_,AKU SUDAH BESAR !" Ujarnya dengan nada yang sama tingginya denganku.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti saat aku kecil. Seperti aku adalah _dongsaeng_ lemah yang selalu menurut dan berlindung dibalik _hyungnya_. Aku _namja_,_Hyung_." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

Aku terpaku,memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Tapi tetap saja aku hanya tak mau dia terluka. Aku menatap matanya. Seketika aku memeluknya erat.

"_Mianhe_,aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka." Dia mendorong bahuku pelan.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah mengajakku pulang sekarang."

"_Wae_ ? Kau masih ingin bersama mereka ? Bagaimana kalau kau kenapa-napa ?" Nada bicaraku kembali meninggi.

"Sungmin-_hyung_ bersamaku tadi. Dia jago _material_ _arts_. Dia bisa melindungiku."

Mendengarnya berkata demikian,aku langsung mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

_BRAAK_

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan kasar. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar Wookie mengelu-elukan orang lain,hatiku rasanya panas.

"_Hyung_,kau marah ?" Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dan berbalik menghadapnya yang sedang menunduk.

"Berhenti memanggilku _hyung_. Aku bukan _hyung_ kandungmu. Lagipula kau sudah memiliki _hyung_ lain yang lebih bisa melindungimu kan ? Kau Juga lebih mempercayainya kan ? Lebih mementingkannya dan membohongiku kan ? Apanya yang _HYUNGMU_ ! Segeralah pergi ke rumahnya dan meminta orangtuanya mengganti namamu menjadi LEE RYEOWOOK ! _ARRA_ ?" Setelah mengatakan semuanya aku berlalu ke kamar.

YESUNG POV END

"Berhenti memanggilku _hyung_. Aku bukan _hyung_ kandungmu. Lagipula kau sudah memiliki _hyung_ lain yang lebih bisa melindungimu kan ? Kau Juga lebih mempercayainya kan ? Lebih mementingkannya dan membohongiku kan ? Apanya yang _HYUNGMU_ ! Segeralah pergi ke rumahnya dan meminta orangtuanya mengganti namamu menjadi LEE RYEOWOOK ! _ARRA_ ?"

LeeTeuk yang baru saja datang dari dapur langsung diam di tempat. Dia tak pernah berpikir anak sulungnya akan semarah ini dan membentak 'adik'nya. LeeTeuk menghampiri Ryeowook yang menangis terisak di tempat dan memeluknya.

"_Uljimma_,_Chagi_.. Kenapa sampai seperti ini ?"

"Hiks.._Umma_..hiks..Yesung-_hyung_ membenciku..hiks..apa yang harus Wookie lakukan ?" Ryeowook menangis sesenggukan di dekapan LeeTeuk setelah menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi. LeeTeuk mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang. Siapapun pasti tak mau terjebak dalam posisinya. Dia tahu Ryeowook hanya seorang anak yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bebasnya remaja seusianya. Ryeowooknya selalu dikekang sang _Hyung_ dengan alasan melindunginya. Padahal dia – LeeTeuk – tahu bahwa anak sulungnya memiliki rasa berbeda dari _hyung_-_dongsaeng_ biasanya sehingga Yesung tak mengijinkan Ryeowook bermain dengan teman-temannya agar Ryeowook tak melihat orang lain selain dirinya. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri menganggapnya wajar sebagai _hyung_ yang tak mau kehilangan _namdongsaengnya_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Hyungmu_ tak membencimu,_Chagi_. Dia hanya tak ingin kehilangamu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat,biar nanti _Umma_ dan _appa_ yang akan bicara dengannya _ne_ ?" LeeTeuk menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang _umma_.

"_Ne_,_Umma_. Wookie mohon bantuannya. Tolong katakan juga Wookie minta maaf pada _hyung_ _ne_,_Umma_ ?"

"_Ne_,_Chagi_. Sekarang tidurlah." LeeTeuk menuntun Ryeowook yang masih tampak lemah untuk berjalan. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah terkuras karena kejadian yang dia alami kali ini.

"_Jalljayo,Chagi_." LeeTeuk membenarkan letak selimut Ryeowook dan mengecup dahi Ryeowook pelan.

Wanita paruh baya itu melihat anak bungsunya yang tertidur dengan wajahnya yang terdapat bekas air mata. Namun itu tak lama,karena dia segera turun dan menyambut sang suami yang baru pulang kerja.

"Mereka sudah tidur,_Yeobo_ ? Bukannya ini baru pukul delapan malam ?" Tanya sang _appa_ a.k.a Kim Young Woon.

"Mereka bertengkar." Ucap LeeTeuk dengan nada sendu membuat YoungWoon menghela nafas berat.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Jong Woon."

Young Woon melangkah menuju kamar Yesung.

"Kau sudah tidur,Yesungie ?" Ucap Young Woon saat membuka pintu kamar Yesung. Terlihat seorang _namja_ tengah bersandar memejamkan mata sembari mendengarkan lagu dari i-podnya – cara Yesung menenangkan pikirannya – . Young Woon menepuk bahu Yesung pelan membuat sang empu tersadar dan membuka matanya. Melihat sang _appa_,Yesung melepas earphone yang bersarang di telinganya.

"_Appa_ sudah pulang ? Ada apa ?"

"Seharusnya _appa_ yang tanya padamu ada apa denganmu dan Wookie. Kalian bertengkar ?" Pertanyaan Young Woon a.k.a Kangin membuat Yesung menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Ne,Appa_." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau tahu,_Chagi_ ? Masalahmu ini bukan hanya menyangkut soal _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Namun juga perasaan kalian."

"Maksud _Appa_ ?" Yesung mendongak mendapatkan sang _appa_ tengah tersenyum bijak.

"Kau mencintainya."

Yesung terdiam,dia tak bisa membenarkan maupun menyalahkan. Dia sudah lama bertanya hal apa yang dia rasakan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sehingga mengekang Ryeowook. Dia bahkan menyadari bahwa perlakuannya, tatapannya, perasaannya terhadap Ryeowook berbeda dengan Jong Jin. Tapi sekali lagi dia tak bisa mmebenarkannya. Ini melenceng takdir. Ryeowook ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _dongsaengnya_,bukan kekasihnya.

"_Ani_,aku tak mencintainya _Appa_."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mencari _yeojya_ atau _namja_ untuk dijadikan kekasih dankau menolak perjodohan dengan HyoJoon-_ah_ ?"

"Aku..aku baru akan bilang aku menerimanya hari ini. Dan aku siap untuk pindah ke Jepang untuk kuliah dan tinggal dengannya disana." Yesung berkata dengan nada ragu terselip di dalamnya.

"Baiklah,jika itu keputusanmu. Jangan menyesal nantinya. Besok kita bicarakan dengan keluarga HyoJoon,setelah itu kau dan HyoJoon akan pergi ke Jepang." Ucap Kangin.

"_Ne,Appa."_

"Tidurlah,_Chagi_. Kau pasti lelah. _Jalljayo_." Kangin meninggalkan ruangan yang berisi _namja_ yang sedang bingung atas pilihannya itu. 'S_emoga ini yang terbaik,lagipula Wookie sudah tak membutuhkanku.'_

TBC

TBC

Satu fic hurt/comfort lagi *sigh*

Mianhe jika ada fic yang kiranya sama.

Seperti biasa,

Selai mau tanya

**KEEP OR DELETE ?**

**LANJUT ATAU BERAKHIR DISINI ?**

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

REVIEW PLEASE..


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Blind**

YEWOOK FANFICTION

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Drama,Family

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Yesung punya Wookie, Wookie Punya Yesung dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_Summary : _

_Ketika kau mencintai seseorang,dan kau takut mengungkapkannya karena sebuah status. Apa itu akan berlangsung lama ? Sedangkan takdir akan mempermainkan kalian. Kalian hanya akan berputar-putar pada pijakan yang sama. Yaitu ketidakpastian akan perasaan._

_Tak tahukah pada akhirnya akan melukai perasaan yang lembut ? Namun jika kalian menyadarinya bahwa Love Is Blind right ?_ ##############################################################################

Chapter 2

Pagi yang dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul. Hari ini adalah hari pertama salju turun. Pagi yang beku, sebeku hati seorang _namja_ yang sedang bergelung dalam selimutnya. _Namja_ itu, Kim Ryeowook. Ini sudah dua hari dia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Entah mengapa ucapan _hyung_ angkatannya membuat hatinya sedih. Tepat kemarin lusa saat dia mendengar bahwa _Hyungnya_ menyetujui pertunangan dengan yeojya Korea-Jepang yang dijodohkan dengannya dan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

FLASHBACK

RYEOWOOK POV

Hari ini aku mencoba bangun dan melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Aku sebenarnya belum siap untuk bertemu Yesung-_hyung_ pagi ini. Aku takut dia masih marah padaku.

Hufftt…_Hwaiting_ Wookie ! Kau harus bersikap biasa. Tadi malam hanya _Nightmare_ semata.

Aku memilih untuk mandi dan turun ke bawah.

Setelah kurasa penampilanku tak buruk, aku langsung turun ke bawah. Hari ini sudah masuk masa liburan, jadi aku tak perlu cepat-cepat.

Saat di tangga tubuhku terpaku. Siapa _yeojya_ yang duduk di sebelah Yesung-hyung ? Bukankah itu biasanya tempat dudukku ? Dan kenapa banyak orang disana ?

"Kau sudah bangun,_Chagi_ ? Kemarilah." Ucap _Ummaku_ sembari tersenyum manis. Kulihat orang-orang disana pun menoleh, tentu saja kecuali Yesung-_hyung_ yang lebih memilih bermain ponselnya.

"_Ne,Umma." _

Aku terpaksa mengambil tempat duduk di samping _umma_. Aku berbisik kecil pada _umma_, "Mereka siapa,_Umma_ ?"

"Kenalkan,mereka keluarga calon kakak iparmu. Itu Lee _ajhushi_ dan Lee _ajhumma_. Dan itu calon kakak iparmu, Lee HyoJoon. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu,_Chagi_."

Tubuhku kaku, namun aku harus berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Aku mengangguk seadanya, lalu berdiri. "Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. _Bagapta_." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebagai tanda hormat. Sekedar melirik, Yesung-_hyung_ sama sekali tak berminat memandangku. Aku menghela nafas dan mendudukkan diri lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku.

Lee _ajhushi_ dan Lee _ajhumma_ sangat baik. Mereka memujiku inilah..itulah..tapi mataku tak lepas dari sosok _Hyungku_ yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat biasa saja, namun terlihat bahwa dia mengacuhkanku.

Aku melanjutkan makanku dengan lemas. Setelah selesai, aku langsung berdiri dan membersihkan bekas makanku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak berminat menanggapi semua panggilan keluargaku maupun keluarga Lee _noona_, dan melanjutkan jalanku ke kamar.

Di kamar, setelah mengunci kamarku, aku membaringkan tubuhku. Aku memegang dada kiriku. Sakit. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ? Apa aku terkena serangan jantung ? Tapi aku tak pernah memiliki masalah kolestrol atau apapun yang menyebabkan penyakit jantung. Apa aku mendapat asma ? Rasanya sakit dan sesak. Mataku juga terasa panas. Aku seperti ingin menagis saja. Kenapa aku ? Apalagi saat mendengar mereka akan bersama dan Yesung-_hyung_ akan meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Bukankah dulu aku ingin itu ? Lalu kenapa rasanya sakit ? Tuhan,kenapa aku ini ?

RYEOWOOK POV

FLASHCBACK OFF

Semenjak Ryeowook memilih mengurung dirinya, LeeTeuk sebagai _umma_ haya bisa bersabar. Dia dan Kangin sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Lama bersama dua anaknya itu, membuat mereka sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, LeeTeuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamar 'bungsu'nya berharap akan ada sahutan ataupun apa. Dia tahu, anaknya itu belum makan sama sekali dua hari ini. Setiap makanan yang dia sediakan di depan pintu pasti sama sekali tak disentuh. Kali ini dia menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuknya. Dia sedih. Wanita mana yang takkan sedih jika 'anak'nya menahan perih sendirian dan memendamnya membuat 'anak' itu sakit. Hanya wanita yang tidak punya hati yang tidak merasakan itu.

"_Chagi_,kali ini saja _umma_ mohon keluarlah. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri,_Chagi_. Kalau kau begini,kau juga melukai _umma_. _Chagi_,_jeballl_…"

Dengan suara parau LeeTeuk memanggil 'bungsu'nya. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. LeeTeuk menunduk, dia merasa tak berguna sekarang. Namun, dia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya saat seseorang membuka pintu.

Ryeowook keluar. Namun tak lama, tubuh Ryeowook langsung ambruk. Untung saja seseorang _namja_ yang baru sampai langsung menopang tubuh Ryeowook sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. _Umma_ kesanalah saat _appa_ pulang nanti. Aku janji akan menungguinya."

"_Ne. Gomawo, Yesungie."_

YESUNG POV

Aku memggendong tubuh mungilnya ke mobilku. Kenapa dia begini ? Apa karena aku mengacuhkannya tempo lalu ? Ish..aku harus menyelamatkannya segera.

_RUMAH SAKIT_

Dia masih tidur dan belum membuka matanya. Menurut dokter dia hanya kelelahan dan tertekan. Kenapa kau seperti ini,Wookie-_ah_ ? Aku merasa menjadi _Hyung_ yang buruk untuk kedua kalinya. Aku telat. Kemarin saat mengacuhkannya, aku bersama HyoJoon langsung ke Jepang tanpa memperdulikannya. Dan tadi malam appa menelponku bahwa _namja_ mungil ini tak keluar dari kamarnya dan menjalankan aksi mogok makan. Apa ini semua salahku,Wookie-_ah_ ? Bangunlah, dan katakana apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sangat takut jika kau seperti ini.

"Ungh.." dia melenguh pelan. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku padanya. Dia membuka mata.

"A..ku dimana ?"

"Kau di rumah sakir. Ini minumlah dulu." Aku memberikan segelas air putih untuk diminumnya. Dia menerima dan langsung menegaknya. Mungkin dia kehausan. Dua hari ini dia belum minum atau makan apapun, dan aku juga yakin dia belum mandi. Tampangnya sangat buruk sekarang. Matanya bengkak dan sembab, hidungnya merah. Sepertinya dua hari ini hanya dia isi dengan menangis dikamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau tangisi,_Chagi_ ?

Setelah minum, dia menatap lurus dan kosong. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begini. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus air mata yang turun kembali dari mata indahnya, namun dia menepisnya segera.

"Tak perlu mengurusiku. Kau yang bilang sendiri kan ?"

Nada datar itu. Terasa menyakitkan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk berucap sepatah katapun.

Dia tertawa arogan, tawa itu sama seperti tawa saat aku membentaknya malam itu.

"Tak bisa berucap,eoh ? Bukankah kau tak menganggapku _dongsaengmu_ ? Untuk apa kau kembali dan memperdulikanku ? Kau bahkan tak tahu rasa sakit yang aku rasakan, rasa sakit yang menjalar, rasa sesak yang menyiksa ! Kau tak tahu kan ? Itu karena aku tak ada artinya selain seonggok benda yang kau cap milikmu dulu ! Aku benda yang terus kau cap milikmu sehingga tak ada orang lain yang bisa menyentuhku ! Lalu saat kau bosan kau membuangku begitu saja ! Begitukah ?"

Suara tenor itu memecah keheningan. Air matanya semakin deras. Apa sebegitu perihkah luka yang ku buat padanya ? Sampai begitukah perumpamaan perlakuanku sampai dia menganggap aku hanya menjadikannya bendaku yang dibuang ?

"Aku benarkah ? Aku tak ada artinya untukmu ? Hahaha..Lebih baik aku mati lebih tragis dari adikmu ! Dan biarkan aku yang meninggalkan dunia ini, karena itu lebih baik daripada aku hanya dianggap sampah oleh orang yang kucintai." Aku mengangkat wajahku terkejut mendengar suara lirih pada kalimat terakhir. Dia bercanda kan ?

Dia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Aku memeluknya erat. Meskipun dia terus berontak dan menolak pelukanku. Namun apa dayanya ? Tubuhku lebih kuat dari dia. Dia tetap memukul dadaku.

"_Pabbo_ ! Dua hari ini aku terus memikirkanmu sampai aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Hiks..apa aku salah ? Hiks..aku sendiri tak mau rasa ini datang..hiks..tapi Tuhan tetap memberikannya padaku. Aku tak mau begini,_Hyung_..hiks..kau jahat..hiks..kenapa membuangku begitu saja..kenapa kau..kenapa kau mengganggapku seperti aku tak ada harganya di matamu,_Hyung_..hiks..terutama di hatimu _Hyung_..hiks..apa tak ada tempat ? Apa tak ada tempat untukku ?"

Dia semakin terisak. Apa dia tahu kalau aku juga tersiksa selama ini. Aku tak bisa menjabarkan perasaanku padamu sebenarnya seperti apa. Aku menyayangimu lebih. Aku sadar itu. Aku sebenarnya juga tak bisa mendiamkanmu tapi sekali lagi, ego dan logikaku mengalahkan segalanya.

"Kita tak boleh begini, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya takut dan kalut saat itu, aku masih tetap _hyungmu_ dan kau _namdongsaengku_. Aku tak membuangmu, aku hanya berusaha meredakan amarahku yang kadang sering muncul. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau selalu menempati tempat di hatiku. Sebagai _dongsaengku_. Tak lebih. Kita tak boleh melebihi batas _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. _Mianhe_."

Dia mendorong dadaku dengan kuat. Melepas infusnya dan berlari keluar.

YESUNG POV END

Ryeowook melepas selang infusnya dan berlari keluar. Sakit. Rasanya semakin sakit. Dia tak bisa menerima keadaan. Semuanya terasa berat untuk dijalani. Dia lebih baik tenggelam di sungai Han tadi, daripada mendengar penjelasan hyungnya.

Dia berlari tanpa arah. Dia tak perduli pada orang-orang yang di tabraknya. Dia tak perduli tebalnya salju yang mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Dia tak perduli tipisnya baju yang ia kenakan. Dia tak perduli segalanya. Dia hanya berharap dia lenyap dari dunia ini. Dia ingin melupakan segalanya. Segala kenangannya bersama Yesung-_hyungnya_. Tak terasa Rayeowook sudah berada tepat di sebuah jembatan. Dia akan melompat ke arah sungai agar dirinya beku dan tak lagi merasakan luka yang dalam itu. Tapi tak sampai melakukannya, tangan kekar itu memeluknya.

"_Jebal_..kau membunuhku kalau caranya begini. Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi."

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN KU BILANG ! PULANGLAH KE JEPANG DAN JANGAN URUSI AKU ! LEBIH BAIK AKU MEMBEKU DI BAWAH SANA DARIPADA HANYA MENJADI BEBAN _UMMA_ DAN _APPA_ ! DAN KAU HARUSNYA TETAP DALAM POSISI TAK MEMPERDULIKANKU SAJA !"

Ryeowook terus memberontak. Air matanya terus mengalir. Suaranya parau. Semua perasaan dan apa yang ada di hatinya sudah dia keluarkan hari ini.

_CUP_

YEsung membungkam mulut Ryeowook dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang dalam. Tak ada lumatan. Tak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang disalurkan. Semua berasal dari hati. Yesung memejamka matanya, dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyalurkan semuanya untuk Ryeowook. Untuk 'adik'nya itu.

"_Mianhe_," Ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"_O..oppa." _

Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa akan ada yang terluka, dan terus terluka dalam kebohongan yang kalian ciptakan meski kalian beranggapan itu yang terbaik.

Sebaik-baiknya kita menyembunyikan sebuah bangkai,pasti baunya akan tercium juga. Seperti tindakan kalian yang sebenarnya.

TBC

**Special Thank For :**

**Ryeosomnia90 | Guest |Aulia Syifa | Loli | Kyumin S**

Mianhe jika ada fic yang kiranya sama dan untuk keterlambatan update TvT

Seperti biasa,

Selai mau tanya

**KEEP OR DELETE ?**

**LANJUT ATAU BERAKHIR DISINI ?**

p.s : bagi reviewer yang ga log in dan menggunakan guest tolong dikasih nama atau apa ne ? gomawo.

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

REVIEW PLEASE..


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jebal..kau membunuhku kalau caranya begini. Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi."_

"_LEPAS ! LEPASKAN KU BILANG ! PULANGLAH KE JEPANG DAN JANGAN URUSI AKU ! LEBIH BAIK AKU MEMBEKU DI BAWAH SANA DARIPADA HANYA MENJADI BEBAN UMMA DAN APPA ! DAN KAU HARUSNYA TETAP DALAM POSISI TAK MEMPERDULIKANKU SAJA !"_

"_Mianhe," Ciuman itu semakin dalam._

**Love Is Blind**

YEWOOK FANFICTION

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Drama,Family

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Yesung punya Wookie, Wookie Punya Yesung dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_Summary : _

_Ketika kau mencintai seseorang,dan kau takut mengungkapkannya karena sebuah status. Apa itu akan berlangsung lama ? Sedangkan takdir akan mempermainkan kalian. Kalian hanya akan berputar-putar pada pijakan yang sama. Yaitu ketidakpastian akan perasaan._

_Tak tahukah pada akhirnya akan melukai perasaan yang lembut ? Namun jika kalian menyadarinya bahwa Love Is Blind right ?_ ##############################################################################

Chapter 3

Ciuman itu berlalu. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap lekat mata caramel '_saeng'_ nya. Menyelami mata yang penuh dengan air yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Namun tak lama, _namja_ manis itu melangkahkan kaki.

"Wookie.._chakkaman_ ! Kau mau kemana ?"

Yesung menahan salah satu lengan Ryeowook. Membuat _namja_ manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku lelah,Yesung-_ssi_." Ucapnya lemah sebelum dia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

_9 bulan kemudian_

YESUNG POV END

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati lorong kampus. Ya..sekarang aku berstatus mahasiswa jurusan seni di _Seoul University_. Aku memang memutuskan tak jadi pindah ke Jepang dan tetap tinggal di Seoul. Selama dia belum '_bangun'_.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan menghindar dari _yeojya-yeojya_ yang memekik dan meneriakkan namaku. Ish..aku rasa aku takkan lama-lama kuliah disini, telingaku rusak.

Tak lama, aku sampai di mobilku. Kududukkan diriku dan bersandar. Sejenak aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Miris mengetahuinya…dia belum '_bangun'_ sejak kejadian itu.

FLASHBACK

"Aku mau pulang. Aku lelah,Yesung-_ssi_." Ucapnya padaku. _'Hei ! Apa-apaan itu ? Ish..aku tak suka panggilan itu.'_

Namun ku hentikan pemikiranku melihat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh. Segera ku tahan agar tubuhnya tak menyentuh tanah.

"Wookie…Wookie…"

Panggilku seraya menggendongnya _ala bridal style_ ke rumah sakit tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya,Dok ?" Wajah cemasku sekarang mungkin terlihat sangat aneh dan jelek. Tapi ayolah..aku tak mau dia kenapa-napa.

"Ada syaraf di bagian otaknya yang mengalami gangguan. Kemungkinannya ada dua…"

Aku menatap Dokter penuh harap, "Apa saja itu ?"

"Kalau dia bangun dalam waktu cepat, maka akan ada yang salah darinya. Terutama, lupa akan hal-hal penting dalam hidupnya atau hal aneh lain. Kemungkinan kedua semua itu takkan terjadi…namun dia akan '_tidur'_ dalam waktu yang lama. Yang sabar saja, kita harus berdoa yang terbaik untuknya." Dokter itu menepuk pundakku sekilas dan berlalu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Satu tetes air mata mengalir. Ternyata pilihan yang harus ku hadapi adalah pilihan kedua. Namun tak apalah yang penting dia taka pa-apa. Semoga saja dia cepat bangun.

"_Stupid tears_." Kuusap kasar air mataku, sedikit mengumpatnya. Aku menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilku ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke ruangannya. Terlihat seorang _yeojya_ menggenggam tangannya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"_Oppa_ ? Kau sudah pulang ?" Dia tersenyum padaku, sangat manis.

"_Ne_, kau tak lelah ? Kau terus menungguinya saat aku tak bisa menjaganya." Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan. Yah..sedikit banyak aku merasa merepotkannya.

"_Gwenchana_, Wookie sudah ku anggap _namdongsaengku_ sendiri."

Ah..dia memang yang terbaik. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah sekali jika meninggalkannya nanti. Ku kecup pucuk kepalanya sekilas, lalu duduk di seberangnya – samping Wookie yang satunya –.

"Hey, ayo bangun. Kau tak mau membuatku menunggumu terus kan ? Kau tak lihat _noonamu_ itu juga menunggumu terus ? Jangan membuatnya lelah,Wookie." Aku menciumi punggung tangannya. Air mata bodoh ini mengalir lagi. Hey ! Aku namja ! Kenapa aku menangis ? Aku tak cengeng, tapi bolehkan jika menangis untuk orang yang kita sayangi ? Bangunlah…aku merindukanmu,Wookie-_ah_.

YESUNG POV END

Pandangan _yeojya_ itu meredup. Meski pertunangannya dengan Yesung masih berlanjut, tapi dia merasa bahwa dia seperti penghalang sebuah cinta abadi. Oh..tidak, dia tidak naïf. Dia dapat melihat cara Yesung menatapnya dan menatap Ryeowook itu berbeda. Yesung menatap Ryeowook itu, penuh cinta dan perasaan. Sedangkan saat menatapnya, Yesung hanya menatap sebatas pandangan penuh terimakasih dan pertemanan. Dia tak melihat yang lain dalam pandangan Yesung untuknya.

"_Oppa_, aku ijin pulang dulu." _Yeojya_ itu bangun dan menatap Yesung dengan _poker facenya_.

"_Ne_, kuantar." Yesung ikut berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi –"

"Tak ada penolakkan, _kajja_."

Yesung menggandeng tangan HyoJoon lembut. Tidakkah kau sadar membuat seseorang merasa mendapat harapan lebih darimu,Yesung-_ssi_ ?

.

.

.

.

Di mobil tak ada yang memulai membuka pembicaraan. Baik Yesung maupun HyoJoon tak ada yang berniat memulai obrolan – walaupun ringan sedikitpun –.

Sesampainya di depan rumah HyoJoon , Yesung juga turun sebentar. Mengecup kening HyoJoon lalu pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

"_Oppa_, _gomawo_. Hati-hati." Ucap yeojya itu lembut.

"_Ne_,Joonie-_ah_." Yesung balas tersenyum lalu mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan HyoJoon dengan seribu perasaan yang tak bisa tergambarkan. Sungguh dia ingin meluapkan semuanya. Namun sepertinya tak bisa. Hatinya terlalu perih untuk menentukan peduli atau egois. Dilemakah ia ?

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata _foxy_ terpejap kecil beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang akan masuk. Dia bangun. Tanpa seseorangpun disampingnya. Tanpa _namja_ yang suaranya Sembilan bulan ini menghantuinya.

"Yesung –"

_BRAK_

"Eh ? Wookie ? Kau sudah bangun ?" _Namja_ yang baru masuk langsung memeluknya erat. Seolah tak ingin Ryeowook meninggalkannya lagi.

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku baru saja membuka mataku. Bangun dari '_tidur'_ panjang yang dimana aku hanya bisa merasakan gelap. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ini terlalu lama. Dan aku terus mendengar suara-suara dari luar, dan salah satunya yang ku yakini adalah suara _Hyung_-ku _dulu_.

Aku memanggil namanya. Namun sebeum selesai, seseorang membuka pintu dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dia bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Aku kenal. Sangat kenal dengan orang ini. Bau tubuhnya. Dia _Hyung-ku dulu_. Hah..andai saja sejak dulu dia seperti ini. Tapi..mungkin aku akan semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku harus bisa melepaskannya. "_Ne,Yesung-ssi."_

Nada datar itu keluar. Membuatnya merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh keterkejutan. Sedetik kemudian pancaran matanya berubah. Sendu. Seperti tak ada semangat di dalamnya seperti tadi. Lalu dia tersenyum, aa…lebih tepatnya senyum terpaksa.

"Apa kau sebegitu membenciku ?" Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. Sedikit decakan keluar dari bibirku. "Kau bisa pikirkan itu sendiri."

"Setidaknya jagan panggil aku dengan panggilan formal itu. Panggil saja aku _hyung. Jebal_…"

Aku menimbang, namun hanya seringai yang keluar dari bibirku. _"My bro is dead_. Dan aku akan menyusulnya ke surga segera. Bukankah itu cerita yang bagus,Yesung-_ssi_ ?"

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Licik mungkin ? Atau senyum kemenangan ?

Kulihat wajahnya sangat shock. Lalu dia tertawa dan mengacak rambutku. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"_Ani_, aku serius. Bahkan aku juga menguburnya bersama rasa cintaku dan luka yang sudah mendalam." Aku berucap tenang.

Angin berhempus sepoi dan masuk ke ruanganku. Bau musim semi memang sangat menenangkan. Kadang membuat bayangan masa lalu berputar di dalamnya. Banyak orang yang bilang masa lalu itu indah bukan ? Tapi mungkin tidak untukku. Ditinggal kedua orang tuaku, diasuh Kim _ajhushi_ dan Kim _ajhumma_, tak memiliki teman karena di protect kakak angkatku, jatuh hati padanya, dan hal-hal lain yang merepotkan. Apa itu yang dinamakan indah ? Cih, bahkan aku tak sudi mengakuinya.

"Oya, dan kemarin dia menciumku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padahal aku melihat siluet calon istrinya tak jauh dari tempat kami memanggut bibir. Bukankah itu keren ?"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat jakunnya naik turun, bertanda ia sangat diambang kebingungan dan keterkejutan atasnya.

"Sepertinya keadaan akan berbalik segera." Ucapnya sebelum berdiri dan keluar menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

'Berbalik ? Apa maksudnya ?'

RYEOWOOK POV END

Yesung keluar dari ruangan Ryeowook setelah sebelum melihat layar ponselnya dan tertera nama HyoJoon disana. Segera dia menekan tombol untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseo ?"

"_Oppa bisakah kau kemari, sekarang? Di café YWS."_

"Ah,ne. W_ae _?"

"_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Sekarang juga. Penting."_

"_Ne_, Aku ke sana segera. Dalam 15 menit."

Yesung menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju mobil yang akan membawanya di café tempatnya bertemu dengan HyoJoon.

.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_, duduklah." Sambutnya pada Yesung yang baru saja datang.

"Sudah lama ?"

"_Ani_, saat aku menelponmu." Yeojya itu menjawab seadanya.

"Jadi ada apa ? Apa yang kau maksudkan penting disini ?"

HyoJoon tersenyum sebelum menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Aku membatalkan pertunangan kita."

TBC

**Special Thank For :**

**Kim Ryeoliy | 2 Guest |YeWook Baby | MeyMey8495**

**And Silent Readers =))**

Mianhe jika ada fic yang kiranya sama dan untuk keterlambatan update TvT

Seperti biasa,

Selai mau tanya

**KEEP OR DELETE ?**

**LANJUT ATAU BERAKHIR DISINI ?**

p.s : bagi reviewer yang ga log in dan menggunakan guest tolong dikasih nama atau apa ne ? gomawo.

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya akan melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

REVIEW PLEASE..


End file.
